


A Small Treat

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: True Blood
Genre: Childhood Abuse, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Andy always comes to clean up her mess.





	A Small Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'True Blood' nor am I profiting off this.

Sheriff Bellefleur picks her up from the store, like always. Andy hikes up his pants, hemming and hawing as the store owner recounts the damage this time. 

Tara pretends not to see him pay for her stolen snack, and the extra to look the other way next time. 

“Come on, kid,” he grunts, “You're not having chocolate for breakfast.” 

“I already finished the chocolate bar.”

“Well, it's not all you're having for breakfast.” 

Tara never goes into the house, because everything is potential for pocketing. The food will come to her. It never goes home with her, though. 

She stuffs her face in the car, though it hardly matters. Lettie Mae will beat her until she vomits once she gets home.


End file.
